Je suis de celles
by Antig0ne
Summary: Je suis Rose Weasley, et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un nom que l'on porte sans difficulté. Quelle genre de fille est Rose Weasley ? Justement, elle n'est pas sure de le savoir elle-même...


Petit OS sur Rose Weasley, que j'avais déjà publié sur HPF :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfois j'ai envie de tout raconter, de tout écrire, de le dire, de hurler. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais comment le dire et par où commencer. Et je ne sais pas si cela servirait à quelque chose, si quelqu'un comprendrait un traître mot de ce que j'ai à dire.

Je suis de celles qui font toujours ce que l'on attend d'elles. Je suis Rose Weasley, et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un nom que l'on porte sans difficulté. Du moins, moi, je ne l'ai pas assumé. En fait, je ne savais pas comment l'assumer, alors j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi. J'ai passé mon enfance au milieu de mes cousins et cousines, avec des réunions de familles au Terrier toutes les semaines, j'ai toujours été entouré, il y avait tous les jours du monde à la maison. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que le mot « solitude » veut dire. Pourtant, parfois, j'aurais aimé me retrouver seule, juste seule.

Je suis de celles qui se taisent, et qui ne protestent jamais. Qui l'acceptent par habitude, car cela leur semble normale. Mes parents savent ce qui est mieux pour moi, ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois dire. Je voulais la paix, j'ai toujours détesté les cris et les conflits, j'ai donc dû rapidement apprendre à obéir. Je suis de ces petites filles calmes et bien coiffées, que les mères adorent montrer comme une poupée à leurs amies. Quand on ne sait pas assumer son nom et ses origines, on obéit à ses parents, on les laisse décider ce qui est bon pour nous.

Je suis de celles qui ont peur de décevoir et qui feraient tout que ça n'arrive jamais. « Si tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite. » m'avait dit mon père avant que je prenne le train pour ma première année à Poudlard. Dans le Poudlard Express, Albus et James m'ont répété qu'il riait, que c'était une blague, mais j'en ai pleuré tout le trajet de peur de décevoir mon père. Mon père est un héros, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le décevoir. J'ai insisté, j'ai supplié, j'ai prié le Choixpeau pour qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor, et heureusement, après une longue hésitation, il a fini par crier : GRYFFONDOR !

Je suis de celles qui travaillent et qui ont de bonnes notes parce que c'est ainsi qu'elles lisent la fierté dans les yeux de leurs parents. Mon père m'avait aussi dit qu'il fallait que je sois toujours meilleure que Malefoy en classe, alors j'ai travaillé comme une acharnée, je révisais souvent jusque deux ou trois heures du matin, j'harcelais Albus pour qu'il me fasse réciter mes cours. Je me choquais moi-même quand il m'arrivait, sous le coup de la fatigue ou de l'énervement, de répondre à un professeur. Je mettais ma main devant ma bouche à chaque fois que je disais une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire, comme si je m'empêchais moi-même de parler, je m'interdisais de m'exprimer. Pendant sept longues et interminables années, j'ai été la discrète première élève de ma promotion. Et bien sûr, j'ai eu des Optimales aux BUSES et aux ASPICS.

Je suis de celles qui suivent toujours les conseils de leurs parents car ils savent ce qui est bien pour elles. Je n'ai jamais échangé aucune parole avec Malefoy, ni aucun Serpentard d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas été « trop amie avec lui », de toute façon, Malefoy était insupportable à se prendre pour le Prince des Serpentards, avec toutes ces filles à ses pieds. Désolée, mais je ne fais pas dans le style maigrelet blond. J'ai donc passé mes sept années à Poudlard à traîner exclusivement avec mes cousins et mes cousines, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Molly et Albus étaient de mon année, je passais donc mon temps avec eux, en cours et en dehors. La famille avant tout, toujours rester avec la famille, on est une famille unie.

Pourtant, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment mis la pression, enfin ils m'ont vivement encouragé, ma mère me faisait réviser durant les vacances, elle recherchait pour moi quelles options je pourrais faire et quelle formation serait adaptée à mon profil d'étudiante, tout le bla-bla. Mon père était si fier que je sois à Gryffondor, et moi, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était qu'il m'aime. Alors, quand il me disait : « Rose, on va jouer au Quidditch ? », je prenais mon balai et je courrais dehors avec lui, malgré ma peur du vide, j'en étais même parfois tétanisée quand je volais trop haut. Quand il se moquait d'Hugo, je riais avec lui, alors qu'au fond, j'enviais mon frère de pouvoir avoir d'autres amis que la famille, d'avoir osé, d'avoir fait le grand saut.

Hugo est entré à Poudlard deux ans après moi, et, à la surprise générale, il a été réparti à Serpentard. Oui, à Serpentard, le premier de tous les Weasley à intégrer cette maison si controversée. Mais Hugo a tellement de courage, même si l'on dit que ce sont les Gryffondors qui ont cette qualité, il en a plus que moi, que nous tous réuni. Hugo a eu des notes respectables, il était toujours entouré d'amis, et il ne s'est jamais plaint de sa maison. J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour être lui-même. Pourquoi suis-je de celles qui obéissent sagement, et lui est-il ce ceux qui vivent leur vie à fond ? Mais, je suis de celles qui ont tellement besoin d'amour qu'elles feraient n'importe quoi pour qu'on les aime.

Quand je reviens sur ma vie, j'ai le sentiment d'un manque. Alors que mes parents m'ont toujours bien nourri, j'avais ma propre chambre, j'ai eu des nouveaux livres à chaque rentrée, et ils me donnaient de l'argent de poche pour mes sorties à Pré-au-lard. Quand j'ai grandi, ils m'ont aidé à payer la caution et les loyers de mon premier appartement, ils ont payé ma formation à Gringotts, et désormais, je travaille dans le service de mon oncle Bill. J'ai une vie confortable, une vie rêvée. Et pourtant, chaque matin, en me réveillant, j'ai cette étrange sensation de vide. La sensation de ne pas être à ma place. J'ai toujours eu peur de déranger, je préférais faire ce que l'on attendait de moi, je ne voulais déranger personne. J'ai joué mon rôle à la perfection et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de choisir ma vie, de décider par moi-même.

Tous les jours, quand je rentre de mon bureau sombre chez Gringotts à mon appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, ces cinq minutes où je crois de nombreux autres sorciers sont presque les plus belles de ma journée. Je les observe déambuler, marcher, courir, avancer. En les observant, je me plais à imaginer la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir. Pourquoi ce jeune homme brun marche-t-il d'un pas si pressé ? Est-il en retard à un rendez-vous amoureux ? A-t-il hâte de rentrer chez lui après un dure journée de travail ? Pourquoi ces femmes éclatent de rire soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait rire ainsi ? Et ces deux enfants, quel secret peuvent-ils se confier en chuchotant ? Cet homme, à qui va-t-il offrir ce beau bouquet de roses ?

Je les observe et j'imagine leur vie, je m'imagine vivre leur vie. À force d'observation, j'ai remarqué quels sont les magasins que préfère la femme blonde qui fait ses courses le vendredi après-midi, les amis du petit garçon métisse qui vient jouer devant l'immeuble le dimanche matin, ou encore, les habitudes de ma voisine d'en face. J'essaye de vivre leur vie, j'imagine que je suis eux durant des heures entière. C'est tellement bien de ne pas être moi de temps en temps. Je crois que je suis de celles qui vivent par procuration.

Pendant des années, j'ai été parfaitement lisse, exactement la fille idéale, celle dont avaient rêvé mes parents. Pendant toutes ces années, ni les professeurs, ni mon patron ne se sont plaint de mon travail, ma mère a été très fière de mes résultats aux examens, elle est également très fière de ma carrière. Mais est-elle fière de moi ? Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai refoulé ce que j'étais, j'ai tu mes envies et mes désirs, je les ai tellement enfoui mais je ne sais pas si j'ai encore des envies et des désirs. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été une seule fois moi-même.

Je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation sérieuse avec un homme, je n'aime pas spécialement mon travail, je n'ai aucun ami proche puisque je suis toujours avec mes cousins. En fait, qui suis-je aujourd'hui ? Oh bien sûr, on pourrait dire que je suis Rose Weasley, fille de Ron et d'Hermione Weasley, employée de la banque Gringotts, sortie première de sa promotion de Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment, au fond de moi, qui suis-je…

Et je me noie, je m'enfonce, je me perds… Tous les matins, au réveil, je suis surprise d'être encore en vie. Puis-je vivre sans savoir qui je suis ? Puis-je vivre en n'agissant jamais comme je le voudrais mais comme on l'attend ? Je suis de celles qui se mentent, qui mentent à leur entourage et au monde entier. Je suis de celles qui ne savent pas qui elles sont. Je suis de celles qui sont perdues, qui ont tellement besoin d'aide… Je crois qu'on m'a amputé de ma capacité d'aimer. Ou peut-être de ma confiance en la vie. C'est la faute de ma mère qui est si exigeante, ou de mon père qui est vraiment surprotecteur, ou de mon frère qui s'est lancé dans la vie sans soucier de la famille, ou de moi-même…

Aujourd'hui, après avoir pensé tant de fois à la mort, je suis vivante, et c'est comme si la vie m'avait offert une seconde chance. Je voudrais vivre vraiment et pleinement, je voudrais réussir à m'inspirer d'Hugo. Je crois que pour cela, il faut que je m'éloigne de ma famille un moment, que je dise enfin à mon père que je ne suis plus une petite fille, que ma mère comprenne enfin que je peux prendre mes propres décisions… Il faut que j'aie le courage de le faire, que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je me comporte en Gryffondor. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ma famille le temps d'être plus forte. Je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me permettre de montrer mes faiblesses. Et tant pis s'ils ne comprennent pas, il faut que je me sauve sinon je vais sombrer. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il faut que je prenne ma vie en main.

Il faut que je me sauve.


End file.
